


The Creepiest Visit

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [10]
Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Hotels, POV First Person, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: A new person visits Gregory House.
Series: Sluggy Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084





	The Creepiest Visit

Gregory was walking around the hotel one night. He was making sure nobody was doing anything super weird or going into any of the other rooms they weren't using. I was walking around the hotel as well. I ran into James, Gregory's very annoying grandson. He was trying to pull pranks on me, he reminded me of Kokichi from Danganronpa. Hell's Chef was also trying to cut up my cigarettes, even though I'm trying to quit. Hell's Chef reminded me of Tonio from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Neko Zombie also talked to me through his locked chamber. I feel really bad for him and he had a disfigured face like a patchwork quilt. Judgment Boy also asked me questions about what I would do in some situations. He always said I cared more about myself. I find it very relaxing at Gregory House and like to get away from reality.


End file.
